The present invention relates to electrical test instruments and, in particular, to a coaxial cable multiplexor for test connections.
Often in present measurement regimes, it is necessary to re-cable the test setup depending on whether tests involve high frequency measurements or low frequency precision measurements. Such re-cabling adds time and uncertainty to the testing process.